


baisemain

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>baisemain:</b>  (<i>n</i>.)<br/>a kiss on the hand; hand-kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [kaijudork](kaijudork.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Originally posted to my tumblr [here](http://glowcloudings.tumblr.com/post/67286114416/baisemain-ouo).

It’s a commonly accepted and widely ignored fact around the Shatterdome that sometimes the resident scientists get drunk and dance around the building. As they twirl around, the sober residents pretend not to notice and hide their giggles beneath their hands.

On a Tuesday night, they clink their bottles together — fancy wine for Hermann, cheap beer for Newt — on the floor and forget that they’ve just helped save the world. Their supplies are half in boxes piled around the room; everyone else from the Shatterdome has gone to celebrate already, so they’re alone, with Mozart (or maybe it’s Bach, Newt was never really good at remembering anything that wasn’t punk or kaiju) playing softly in the background.

Newt stands, quickly, and tosses his third empty bottle into a box before holding out a hand to help Hermann up. “May I have thiss dance, doctor?” he asks, words smashing into each other and tangling like string. He brings Hermann’s hand to his lips and smiles against it, pressing a soft kiss on the back.

As they twirl around the empty building; Newt holding most of Hermann’s weight and Hermann still being more graceful in the end, their footsteps echoing around the vast space; murmuring “I love you”s that will be denied in the morning when they’re less drunk and more hungover, just like always. Except, maybe, Newt thinks, it’ll be different — maybe, now that the world is saved and things are just so different altogether, maybe Hermann won’t go back to hating him tomorrow.

"Newton," Hermann says, interrupting Newt’s thoughts, "if you don’t stop thinking I swear—" "Swear what, huh, oooh Mr. Fancy Doctor Man, is this what you swear?" and with that he kisses Hermann hard and everything is good.


End file.
